christian_paganfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Community Goddess full Incarnation of Mother Lakshmi
Lakshmi (Sanskrit: लक्ष्मी lakṣmī, Hindi pronunciation: [ˈləkʃmi]) is the Hindu goddess of wealth, love, prosperity (both material and spiritual), fortune, and the embodiment of beauty. She is the wife and active energy ofVishnu.[1] Her four hands represent the four goals of human life considered proper in Hindu way of life – dharma, kama, artha, and moksha.[2][3]Representations of Lakshmi are also found in Jain monuments. In Buddhist sects of Tibet, Nepal and southeast Asia, goddess Vasudharamirrors the characteristics and attributes of Hindu goddess Lakshmi, with minor iconographic differences.[4] Lakshmi is also called Sri[5] or Thirumagal because she is endowed with six auspicious and divine qualities, or Gunas, and also because she is the source of strength even to Vishnu. When Vishnu incarnated on the Earth as the avatars Rama and Krishna, Lakshmi took incarnation as his consort.Sita (Rama's wife),[5] Radha (Krishna's lover),[6][7] Rukmini and Satyabama are considered forms of Lakshmi.[8] In ancient scriptures of India, all women are declared to be embodiments of Lakshmi.[9] The marriage and relationship between Lakshmi and Vishnu as wife and husband, states Patricia Monaghan, is "the paradigm for rituals and ceremonies for the bride and groom in Hindu weddings".[10] Archeological discoveries and ancient coins suggest the recognition and reverence for goddess Lakshmi, in Scytho-Parthian kingdom and throughout India, by 1st millennium BC.[11][12] Lakshmi's iconography and statues have also been found in Hindu temples of southeast Asia, estimated to be from second half of 1st millennium AD.[13][14] In modern times, Lakshmi is worshipped as the goddess of wealth. She is also worshipped as the consort of Vishnu in many temples. The festivals of Diwali and Sharad Purnima (Kojagiri Purnima) are celebrated in her honour.[15] Sita (Devanagari:सीता, also spelled Seeta or Seetha Hindustani pronunciation: [sītā], http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Sita_Pro.ogg listen meaning "furrow") is the central female character of the Hindu epic Ramayana.[1][2] She is the consort of the Hindu god Rama (avatar of Vishnu) and is an avatar of Lakshmi, goddess of wealth and wife of Vishnu. She is esteemed as a paragon of spousal and feminine virtues for all Hindu women.[3]Sita is known for her dedication, self-sacrifice, courage and purity. Sita is described as the daughter of the earth goddess Bhūmi and the adopted daughter of King Janaka of Mithila and Queen Sunayna. In her youth, she marries Rama, the prince of Ayodhya. Soon after her marriage, she is forced into exile with her husband and brother-in-law Lakshmana. While in exile, the trio settle in theDandaka forest, from where she is abducted by the Ravana, Rakshasa King ofLanka. She is imprisoned in the Ashoka Vatika of Lanka by Ravana. Sita is finally rescued by Rama in the climatic war where Rama slays Ravana. Sita proves her chastity by undergoing a trial by fire. Thereafter, Rama and Sita return to Ayodhya, where they are crowned as king and queen. However, Rama abandons a pregnant Sita when one of his subjects casts doubt over her chastity. In the refuge of SageValmiki's hermitage Sita gives birth to twins Lava and Kusha. After her sons grow up and unite with their father, Sita returns to her mother, the Earth's womb for release from a cruel world as a testimony of her purity. In Hinduism, Kamalatmika (Sanskrit: कमलात्मिका) or Kamala (Sanskrit: कमला) is the Devi in the fullness of her graceful aspect. She is believed as the tenth Mahavidya (great wisdom).[1] Iconography Kamalatmika has a golden complexion. She is being bathed by four large elephants, who pour''kalashas (jars) of ''amrita (nectar) over her. She has four hands. In two hands, she holds two lotuses and her other two hands are in abhayamudra (gesture of giving assurance) and varamudra (gesture of conferring boons) respectively. She is shown as seated in padmasana (lotus posture) on a lotus,[1]symbol of purity. The name Kamala means "she of the lotus" and is a common epithet of Goddess Lakshmi. Lakshmi is linked with three important and interrelated themes: prosperity and wealth, fertility and crops, and good luck during the coming year. Ashta Lakshmi, also spelled as Ashtalakshmi (Sanskrit: अष्टलक्ष्मी, Aṣṭalakṣmī, lit. "eight Lakshmis"), are a group of eight Hindu goddesses, secondary manifestations of Shri-Lakshmi, the Hindu goddess of wealth, who preside over eight sources of wealth:[1] "Wealth" in the context of Ashta-Lakshmi means prosperity, good health, knowledge, strength, progeny, and power.[2] The Ashta Lakshmi are always depicted and worshipped in a group in temples.[3] The prayer Shri Ashta Lakshmi Stotram lists the Ashta Lakshmi as follows:[1] *'Adi Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: आदि लक्ष्मी, Ādi Lakṣmī, "Primeval Lakshmi") or Maha Lakshmi (Sanskrit: महा लक्ष्मी, Mahā Lakṣmī, "Great Lakshmi") : an ancient form of Lakshmi[3] and incarnation of Lakshmi as daughter of the sage Bhrigu.[2] *'Dhana Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: धन लक्ष्मी, Dhana Lakṣmī, "Money Lakshmi"): for money and gold [3] *'Dhanya Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: धान्य लक्ष्मी, Dhǎnya Lakṣmī, "Lakshmi as goddess of grain"): Giver of agricultural wealth.[3] *'Gaja Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: गज लक्ष्मी, Gaja Lakṣmī, "Elephant Lakshmi"): Giver of animal wealth, like cattle and elephants.[3]Swami Chidananda interprets Gaja Lakshmi as giver of power of royalty.[4] According to Hindu mythology, Gaja Lakshmi brought back the wealth lost by Indra (king of demi-gods) from the ocean.[2] Vasudha Narayanan intrepret the name as "one who is worshipped by elephants".[1] *'Santana Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: सन्तान लक्ष्मी, Santāna Lakṣmī, "Progeny Lakshmi"): Bestower of offspring[3] *'Veera Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: वीर लक्ष्मी, vīra lakṣmī, "Valourous Lakshmi") or Dhairya Lakshmi (Sanskrit: धैर्य लक्ष्मी, Dhairya Lakṣmī, "Courage Lakshmi"): Bestower of valour in battles[3] and courage and strength for overcoming difficulties in life.[2] *'Vijaya Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: विजय लक्ष्मी, Vijaya Lakṣmī, "Victorious Lakshmi") or Jaya Lakshmi (Sanskrit: जय लक्ष्मी, Jaya Lakṣmī, "Victorious Lakshmi"):[4] Giver of victory, not only in battles[3] but also in conquering hurdles in order to beget success.[2] *'Vidya Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: विद्या लक्ष्मी, Vidyā Lakṣmī, "Knowledge Lakshmi"): the bestower of knowledge of arts and sciences[4] In some Ashta Lakshmi lists, other forms of Lakshmi are included: *'Aishwarya Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: ऐश्वर्य लक्ष्मी, "Prosperity Lakshmi") : Goddess of riches[3] *'Saubhagya' (Sanskrit: सौभग्या, "Giver of good Fortune") : Giver of prosperity in general.[4] *'Rajya Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: राज्य लक्ष्मी, Rājya Lakṣmī, "Royal Lakshmi"): "She who blesses rulers (with secular power)"[5] *'Vara Lakshmi' (Sanskrit: वर लक्ष्मी, Vara Lakṣmī, "Boon Lakshmi"): "The lady who bestows Beautiful Boons".[5] IconographyEdit The Ashta Lakshmi are all depicted seated on a lotus. *'Adi Lakshmi' : Four-armed, carries a lotus and a white flag, other two arms in Abhaya mudra and varada mudra. *'Aishwarya Lakshmi' : Four-armed, in white garments, carries two lotuses, other two arms in abhaya mudra and varada mudra. *'Dhana Lakshmi' : Six-armed, in red garments, carries chakra (discus), shankha (conch), kalasha (water pitcher with mango leaves and a coconut on it) or Amrita kumbha (a pitcher containing Amrita - elixir of life), bow-arrow, a lotus and an arm in abhaya mudra with gold coins falling from it. *'Dhanya Lakshmi' : Eight-armed, in green garments, carries two lotuses, gada (mace), paddy crop, sugarcane, bananas, other two hands in abhaya mudra and varada mudra. *'Gaja Lakshmi' : Four-armed, in red garments, carries two lotuses, other two arms in abhaya mudra and varada mudra, surrounded by two elephants bathing her with water pots. *'Santana Lakshmi' : Six-armed, carries two kalashas (water pitcher with mango leaves and a coconut on it), sword, shield, a child on her lap, a hand in abhaya mudra and the other holding the child. The child holds a lotus. *'Veera Lakshmi' : Eight-armed, in red garments, carries chakra, shankh, bow, arrow, trishul (or sword), a bundle of palm leaf scriptures, other two hands in abhaya mudra and varada mudra. *'Vijaya Lakshmi' : Eight-armed, in red garments, carries chakra, shankh, sword, shield, lotus, pasha, other two hands in abhaya mudra and varada mudra. Category:Blog posts